Of Witches, Heads, and Kisses
by EmilyHarmony
Summary: Angela has a nightmare. But she's not alone. Post Headless Witch in the Woods. Rated T on the safe side.


Hey, guys. I got a bunch of Bones from the library and this little idea wouldn't leave me be. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Angela Montenegro drowsily made her way over to her bed. It was the second night after they solved the case with the headless kid. She was almost afraid to go to sleep. Maybe she'd feel better if Hodgins stayed. She shook her head at her own stupidity. She was a grown woman. She sighed and climbed into bed, praying sleep would come. It didn't. After two hours, Angela fell asleep.

"Package for a Miss Montenegro." Angela looked up to see a man standing in the doorway of her office with a very unpleasant face. His eyes were hard and cold and seemed to follow her every movement. She wished they would blink. She also wished that he had a breath mint. He sure needed one.

"Um, thank you." Angela quickly took the package and signed the sheet. The man nodded curtly before leaving, much to Angela's relief. She looked for tag or a stamp though the effort was fruitless. She shook the box and by the sound it made, it told her it was pretty much the same size as the box. She grabbed a box cutter and made slow, careful incisions, so she wouldn't damage the thing inside. When she was done, she felt brave and plunged her hands inside. Her brow furrowed when she felt it. It felt strange almost like hair. Very familiar hair. She pulled her hands out and she holding a human head. She screamed and dropped it. Hodgins head. Around his neck, was a tag. From: Maggie Cinders. She screamed and screamed, causing Cam, Zack, and Brennan to run in. They just stood there, apparently dumbstruck. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by someone. She woke up and saw Hodgins, concern etched on his features. She burst into tears.

Hodgins tossed and turned, but he couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Angela. She told him she had a nightmare last night at his place, but she seemed fine when they talked. He will felt that something was wrong. He had to go see her. Just to make sure everything was okay. If she was asleep, he wouldn't wake her. Maybe just watch her sleep for a few minutes. Then again, she'd probably just fine that plain creepy. He knew he would if someone did that to him. He sighed and grabbed his car keys. He sped over to Angela's place and ran to her door. It was locked.

"Of course it is, you dummy," he muttered. He grabbed his set of spare keys. He cursed as he saw the amount. Why did Angela have to change her lock so much? After trying every single Beanie Baby, he finally got in. He let out a deep sigh he didn't know he was holding. Then, a hair-raising scream ripped the air. He ran to Angela's room. He evaded her thrashing limbs and attempted to wake her. He shook her and tried to call her name over her screams, which was difficult. She bolted up and started at him for a split second before bursting into tears.

Angela burst into tears, startling Hodgins. He rapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's all right Angie, it's ok," he soothed, one hand running circles one her back while the other holding her close. She buried her head in his shoulder, trembling with sobs. Hodgins repeated the calming mantra until Angela calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Angela said softly, her cheek resting on his chest. Hodgins kissed the top of her head.

"You have absolutely nothing to be with for, Babe," he assured her, gently stroking her hair. They stayed that way for a while until Hodgins pulled away.

"You wanna talk about it? He asked.

"If I do I'll cry again."

"That's ok."

She sighed, knowing he'd bug her if she didn't, she told him.

"Maggie Cinders sent you head in a box," she said bluntly. He felt a headache coming on. Not knowing what else to do, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened, but she kissed him back.

"Hodgins?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked timidly.

"Of course," he responded eagerly. She almost laughed at his zeal. She smiled and pulled back the cover and he climbed in properly. Angela turned off the lamp and snuggled in his chest.

"Hodgins?"

"Yes?"

"You can kiss me again." He did.

Hope you guys liked it! This little box had a nightmare you didn't click him! (:O)


End file.
